1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying apparatus, and more particularly, to a displaying apparatus having a widened display region by reducing the width of an outer black matrix.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a displaying apparatus including an LCD panel. The LCD panel forms pictures thereon by controlling a light transmission rate of liquid cells arranged in a matrix format according to information on light signals.
The LCD panel includes a thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate, a color filter substrate oppositely facing the TFT substrate, and a liquid crystal layer formed in a space between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate. Polarizing plates are adhered to external faces of both substrates.
Orientation films for orientation of liquid crystal layers are formed on the surfaces of the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate that face each other. The liquid crystal layers are formed within the circumferential regions of both substrates and positioned in a space formed by a sealant adhering both substrates. The sealant generally encloses a display region and is positioned within the region of an outer black matrix formed on the color filter substrate.
The sealant encloses the liquid crystal layer between the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate, and functions to adhere both substrates to each other. However, the orientation films made of polyamide and the sealant having an epoxy resin as a main component are not so adherent relative to each other, and thus, adherence of both substrates becomes poor when the sealant is formed on the orientation film. The poor adherence of the substrates to each other may cause several problems. For example, when a polarizing plate attached to the substrate surface is detached in the course of manufacture, the adherence between the sealant and both substrates may be damaged.
To solve this problem, the orientation films may be positioned so as not to be overlapped with the sealant, or a part of the sealant may overlap the orientation films along the lengthwise direction, however such strategies for improving adherence are liable to narrow the display region by as much as the width created by the orientation films and the sealant separated from each other.